The Power of Blood
by TXBuddy
Summary: This was the Plot Bunny that began the Coven. This story will deal with a the ties that bind us together as a family that sometimes it more than blood and then as the saying, "Blood is thicker than Water"
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Blood

**Introduction Chapter One**

She felt it in her heart the instant it happened, James and Lily had been killed. Her little Harry was hurt and her promise to her nephew and his wife to look after Harry until Black was ready. James knew that even though Black was like a brother he was not ready to be a father yet. She called for her elf to say she was leaving and to ready a nursery next to her room immediately. She was also honoring a promise to her beloved older brother to watch over the family and guide them as James was still young if anything would happen to them.

The elegant older woman moved with a grace and power that few women had but was not uncommon in her family. She looked and moved and looked a witch less than half her age, which made her a force not to be trifled with. As she appeared on the darkened street she witnessed the argument of Minerva and Albus with little Harry in his arms.

"So Albus you will not even head the words of your most trusted. I suspected as much since you are here. I will be taking my nephew sir." She stated as she glared to the young upstart in her mind. He was not even a first year when she her self left Hogwarts.

"Lady Sigrid, what are doing here? Excuse me, I am sorry for your loss." Albus quickly composed himself he had not known that James was close to any relatives, he had remaining as he also did not know any living Potters were still alive. "I did not realize he had any living relatives."

"You mean you did not realize he had living male relatives or were not aware that it takes two people to have a baby there by creating an infinite number of relatives that he could have gone to or, let me stop there. I will be taking my nephew now, Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore you are in violation of James and Lily's will." She moved taking Harry from the arms of the old man. Albus did also notice that she had her wand out the moment she arrived.

"Albus, how could you. You knew how much she could not trust her sister. Severus even told you of their childhood and the time he spent with the Evans family when they took him in." Minerva began to chastise the old wizard.

"The blood protection of Lily's sacrifice will mean that he is safe here from those that would harm him. I would hope that she loves him and take him as her own."

"You're a fool Albus, women never forget, but then that is something you would never truly understand." Minerva stared at him.

"Harry will grow up loved and happy, with the family he needs to face the challenges that the future will bring Albus. I am no fool, I know that _he_ is not gone as you also suspect. That bigoted mother of his pressured that fool grandson of mine. I did not trust her but my son thought she was the one for him. I know my family sir, just because we did not agree with you and others who have a narrow-minded view of magic we were labeled as Dark. I am a Potter my family has been the champion for the freedom of Magic and Magical beings since before you or I were born. I know best how to raise a Potter child, my parents and my late brother and his wife entrusted me with the family lore and guardianship till James was ready. Now James and Lily are gone so that leaves me to teach him." She looked down at her, little one, running her fingers over the fresh scar on his forehead.

"Please reconsider the protections can only be through that of the mother's family." Albus pleaded.

"There you are wrong again my young man. I as well as others helped and laid in place protections upon Harry or did you not know. That is right, Albus, they did not trust you completely but they also knew you were not telling them everything. That prophecy, oh yes we knew about that. We also knew, James and Lily, were in your childhood home when they left the Manor to go into hiding. There is more to Harry's protection than just Lily's sacrifice." She glared at Albus who had the knowledge to admit when he had been beaten.

"Minerva, please bring yourself and my beautiful grand-daughter to my home later. I hear she already bears a great resemblance to my mother." She stated placing her hand on her arm. "He loved you very much my girl only I and his father knew of your romance. We approved greatly and encouraged him to keep you hidden and safe. He obviously did not tell you we knew, I am sorry for not coming to you sooner but I too thought this act would keep you both safe."

"We will be there, for lunch if that is not a problem." Minerva stated to her.

"That would be lovely I will see you both then." She gently embraced the woman.

The formidable woman turned and left with hardly a pop of the street.

"Minerva I am sorry." Is all Albus could think to say handing her the light put-outer? "Hagrid I shall see you back at Hogwarts." With that he turned and disappeared as he walked into the shadows of the street.

"Go Hagrid I will return the lights once you have gone." She told Him.

"Yes Professor." Hagrid started the motorbike and was off.

Minerva Mcgonagall began the re-lighting process thinking of all she lost in this war. A husband before they could even begin a family, brother who left behind four children and a man she never thought she could love the father of her beautiful girl. The little five-year-old was very smart and observant and knew that she could not speak of her father to anyone but her mother. Well this will be a nice change for her daughter too. She will have a family. Minerva finished the re-lighting then turned and with a pop returned to those waiting arms.

The same elegant woman now found herself in a muggle area, of London an hour later. It was an alley of a small shopping area. There she spotted her prey, a large black dog, hunting through the trash in search of its own prey. She walked into the alley, "Sirius Black, do not ignore me!" She commanded.

The large black dog transformed into wizard, "My Lady I almost have him. He will pay for what he did." He cried out to her.

"Listen to me you over grown child, and just what do think will happen? That he will come quietly. He is his servant, not your former friend. He betrayed not just you but many others. Oh, what will happen to Harry, do you know that old fool was going to leave him with his Lily's sister. You let that happen. He would never have allowed you to see Harry you stupid boy." She chastised the Auror.

"Albus would not do that to me. He wouldn't." Sirius stopped in his tracks. He thought to himself that once he captured Peter he would claim Harry to bring up as a true marauder. Lady Sigrid stopped him before he could move further.

"He had no, intention of telling anyone about Harry's location for him to grow up in home where he would not be reminded of his new fame. He would not even have allowed you to visit in fear that you might be followed. Dumbledore maybe powerful Sirius but his plan was an open book that anyone could read if they got past the grief of the moment." She walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What of young Sarah, had you not thought of her. You go into this fight underestimating your foe do not make the same mistake twice. You also know that they are blaming you for the death of James and Lily." She told him.

"It is my fault." Sirius spoke only to be cut off. "NO you fool! They blame you as their secret keeper that you are a servant of _his_. You did not wonder why that fool old man was so instant that Hagrid takes him from you. He does not know who to trust, he his letting his brain dictate foolish moves. You're coming with me now." She took him by the ear and squeezed to remind him as she apparated them to Auror Headquarters in the Ministry of Magic.

"Amelia Bones please, as she told the receptionist." She kept her firm grip on the distraught young man. As a stern looking woman came out of her office everyone had no doubt that Amelia Bones meant business?

"Black, what the bloody hell is going." She spoke confronting one of her best.

"Madame, I believe we need to get him questioned immediately in regards to James and Lily Potter. You might also want to call in the Longbottoms young Frank and his wife Alice. They can have Augusta come and watch little Neville." Knowing Frank and Alice had both worked with James and Sirius as Aurors.

"Lady Malfoy should I call in Lucius and his wife as well." She questioned.

"I believe you should, but it is your choice Madame." She answered.

"Come along Sirius lets get this mess cleared up and quickly before Crouch gets wind of this." That was all the motivation Sirius seemed to need. "Hey Shack, thank Merlin you're here to."

The group disappeared in to one of the side rooms it seemed only minutes later before Lucius and Narcissa had shown up with an Auror escort. Narcissa was holding little Draco tightly anticipating the likely reasons for their appearance at the Ministry. At the same moment the Longbottoms also had arrived.

"Grandmother, I hate to think you are the reason I am here." He stated to her. He knew instantly he made a huge error by the new look on his Matriarch's face. Her hand flew to his cheek with force that Lucius did realize she still had then her moved to his ear and her other hand cast silencing bubble over them. The movement had been so fast it left no guesses that she had inherited the Potter quickness. Lady Malfoy twisted Lucius's ear while sending a Stinging Hex through her hand.

"You have the gall to come and speak to me in that manor! You are the poorest excuse for grandson! You followed a madman who destroyed your family and you were to stupid notice and in love with your new power and prestige. Your stupid bint of mother died because she failed him, did you know that. You Lucius were never to have an heir, she was to gain control of the Malfoy fortune and turn it over to him. You think your father, one of St. Mungos and England's leading Healers just died suddenly from a curable form of, Dragon Pox, with a cure and treatment he himself improved? What of your other children, Dorian and Dahlia as well. You're a fool and you will pay for your own foolishness." She released him from her grasp and cancelled the spell. As Lucius looked around and saw that many Aurors and other officials smiled at as disgrace. Narcissa had look of pure murder on her face; she handed Draco over Lady Malfoy.

"Cissy, I .." was all he got out. The slap was so resounding that it echoed in the waiting area as Lucius stumble backward into Sirius of all people. "My babies are gone because of you! I hope you rot in hell! Madame Bones I wish to offer testimony against my sister Bellatrix Black Lestrange." Shacklebolt escorted her and Madame Bones escorted Narcissa into the room they just left.

"Cissy" Lucius pleaded. As he watched his wife leave and not even turn around as he called.

"She is a Black, come along Lucius lets get you away from these eyes." Sirius did not know what drove him to be nice perhaps it was the look of realization that he was responsible for his own children's death and that look is one his eyes had seen on himself just hours ago.

"Why did I not see? How could I have been so blind to her?" Looking down at the floor. "I do not even remember mourning their loss. I remember I was so happy when they were born." Sirius did not know what to say to the man. He hated him for reasons he could not think of at that moment. He had been evil whilst serving willingly to a madman who was out to destroy and nothing more.

"I do love them you know, I have loved her for as long I as can remember. Black you have to promise me that you look after them. My Cissy and Draco as head of the Black family I beg of you to make sure they are cared for. I will not be surviving this Black, I know I will pay for my crimes now. Cissy and my grandmother will want nothing less for the betrayal to my family. I would have paid off whom ever necessary to get out of here before, but now I have nothing."

"I wish I could offer you comfort because I know how you're feeling at this moment Lucius. I felt the same way when I came upon the events a Godric's Hollow. I also know that you are a cold-blooded killer, but somehow at one time you were a loving father to two beautiful children, and I remember two beautiful children who loved their father. I could see that even if you were blind to it. I will do as you ask of me, but I should not tell you this but I am going to. Cissy is pregnant." Sirius told him his arms crossed over his chest as lean against the wall watching his enemy falls apart before his is eyes.

They both turned as Madame Bones, Shacklebolt and Dawlish entered to take his statements. Sirius left the room to find his family. Entering the waiting area he spotted the beautiful 6'2" Sarah Flynn former Hogwart's student and now a member of the Canadian Ministry Auror Corps. He walked straight towards her while her smile quickly turned to that scary frown she used on him when he was her practice Dummy.

"Sirius what do you think you were doing." She scolded him. Sarah then embraced him, her taller frame collapsing onto him as she wept for her lost friend, Lily.

"Where is Cissy and Lady Malfoy." Sirius asked and not even consciously remembering he was using her nick name they shared as children.

"They went back to Crimson Hall. They just brought in the Lestranges plus some one they did not expect Crouch Jr. He has been pleading with Alastor Moody of is innocence, since he apprenticed under him when he joined the corps. Lets go see Harry." With that they headed off to see Harry.

**End **

** Introduction Chapter One**


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter Two

**The Aftermath**

November 8 1981

The events that followed in the weeks after that October night would have lasting effects on those that survived. It had taken hours to get Harry to calm down when he learned that his parents were gone. Being held by his Nana (Lady Malfoy) was the only thing that seemed to keep the boy calm. Also playing with Draco kept to the two boys busy and unaware of the other events that were transpiring around them. The official funerals for both Lily and James would take place at Godric's Hollow but the private one would be held at the Ancestral Potter Estate called Pride Hill. That was not its official name but that is what the family had called Scarlet Oak Hill for generations of Potters. The small castle, by most standards, suffered vast damage during an attack by Death Eaters just after Harry's birth. The neighboring estate was Crimson Hall; this estate was a gift to Magnus Malfoy and Sigrid Potter upon their wedding day from her father, Lord Stephen Potter, member of the Wizengamot, Ambassador to the International Confederation of Wizards and member of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts.

The family had decided that a public burial at Godric's Hollow would satisfy the Ministry and their need to give the public closure despite a warning from Albus and others. At the Service Lady Sigrid sat in the front row and watched the few close friends to both James and Lily pass giving their respects. A few others in the line began to speculate about the missing presence of Harry Potter. With a few placed words to those who spoke out soon quickly learned that such comments were not welcomed.

"This is my nephew and his wife's funeral, if you can not pay your respects quietly, leave immediately or I will have you thrown out." Lady Sigrid said in a voice that loud enough for all to hear, did not turn to look at those whose spoke just keep her face forward and posture still but could tell she was annoyed. Some on the grounds of the gravesite could have sworn they heard a voice say, "That's my girl."

Narcissa and the others decided that Harry did not need to see this part. He was given a chance to say good-bye to his parents to provide that little closure. The events of the day would continue with a wake like function at Crimson Hall estate following the service.

Lady Sigrid continued sit quietly in the front row as the services began, now that the visitors have been warned. The grand lady began to let her mind wander remembering the previous few days of the Will reading, which followed the private funeral.

* * *

_Flashback_

The private funeral had James and Lily placed in the crypt with James's father Henry 'Harry' Stephen Potter and his wife Victoria E. Bones Potter. Also in the crypt were James's brothers and sister that died in infancy years before. Those that attended the funeral were Lady Sigrid Potter Malfoy, matriarch to both the Potter and Malfoy families. Sirius and Sarah Black who quickly wed upon being told that he would soon be a father as well. Narcissa Malfoy-Black, she changed her name in the hours just following the official arrest of her husband Lucius Malfoy which was part of the betrothal contract, and Draco Malfoy her son and cousin to the deceased James and surviving Harry Potter. (As part of the marriage contract Narcissa would be allowed the use of her Maiden Name creating a type of Magical Separation but would still be married to Lucius if there were any children to remain regent on their behalf till coming of age)

Severus Snape, longtime and childhood friend of Lily Evans Potter had come. The other family and friends that attended were Frank and Alice Longbottom with their son Neville, Alastor Moody who trained Frank, Alice, Sirius, and James in the Aurors. Remus Lupin, the boy whom James and Sirius had befriended on the train also came to pay his respects. Also attending were Minerva Mcgonagall and her daughter Charlotte or Charlie as she was to be called by the family and friends that attended.

Harry and Draco who had quickly taken to their new friend right away could not have been happier to have someone new to play with. Albus Dumbledore, provided he behaved himself, and Hagrid had also arrived there were a few others who were given the privilege to come to the private event.

The family settled into a large gathering room to hear the Will Reading that afternoon following the burial.

_"We have assembled her for the official reading of the Last Will and Testament f James and Lily Potter. I ask all those in attendance to note to refrain from outbursts and restrain from any comments. The wills are dated October 21 1981."_

"I James Henry Andrew Bones Potter here by decree that if I shall pass before my son Henry James William Evans Potter also called Harry shall receive all of my estate except the following:

_Remus John Lupin my friend and brother in arms I leave fifty thousand Galleons. Do not balk at this Remus, I know that even if our side is victorious in the fight with HIM there are those who will see you as less. We, Lily and I want you know that we love you as part of this family part of our pack and have never thought any less of you._

_Sirius I know that you are expecting us to leave guardianship Harry to you, but I can't do that just yet. You are my brother in all ways that matter, but you are a screw up. I should know I used to be one too. Lily thinks I probably still am to some to degree, I hate to admit this but Severus was right about me the entire time. When we were attacked just after Harry's birth I knew then I had to grow up. So I ask you to be Harry's protector and the protector of the family because that is what you do best. I leave you the Potter Armory you can ask Aunt Sigrid how to access it for you._

_Sarah Flynn I ask you to make an Honest man out of Sirius Black. Lily does not think I notice things but I know your pregnant and with triplets. That is why I did not ask you and Sirius to take on more than you could, four at once would be two much even for you two with using any magic." _

_The lawyer had stopped reading already seeing that some needed a break of even just a few short minutes. The Potter family lawyer had stated. "I will now continue reading from the will in the order that James had wished, it is as follows."_

_Lucius Malfoy, cousin if you are present I ask you do the right thing by your family. This is my only request I know that you love Narcissa, as she and Lily have become quite close and has aided us placing protections on Harry._

_Narcissa Black Malfoy I ask you not to forget who you are. You are a strong and powerful witch one that Sirius should be proud to call family as I do now. I hope for the successful birth in the twins you are now caring, don't be mad Lily let it slip she was very excited for you that she can be the healer for you again as she was with Draco. _

_Severus Snape all I can say is I am truly sorry for my actions in my youth I was the spoiled child who should have known better. I will leave the comments to Lily, as she was your friend for longer than any other person._

_My lovely Aunt Sigrid Potter Malfoy I entrust my most precious to you, Harry and Lily. If Lily should pass with me or proceed me we know that you will love him as you did me. I know you will teach him what it truly means to be a Potter hopefully he will understand it much sooner than I ever did. I place guardianship of the Potter line to you until he is of age. If you no longer are able to continue in your role, I trust in you to call upon the person or persons who can. I also entrust to you to distribute the Potter Items that should be passed to the appreciate people. The decendents of Aunt Jocelynn, and Uncle Horatio and Uncle Casper, all of which have decendents. I also ask that under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Petunia, Lily's sister if we should both pass. She is a hateful woman and could never be trusted with a magical child. Again Under No circumstances._

_Albus Dumbledore I thank you for your help to protect my family, but I do not buy into your argument 'for the greater good'. I will do what is best for my family if that affects your delicate sensibilities of what is right and wrong, to bloody bad. Lily and I will do what we must and trust you to respect that, if not leave my family alone and do not interfere. Take care old man if you have survived this far, I trust you to protect Harry while he is at school. I know you care but as I was told by my late father, "it is possible to care so much that you are blinded to the needs of those you care for."_

_That is all I have my friends and family I pass on knowing that my wishes will be obeyed. I have placed copies of this will with my lawyer, my Aunt and Albus Dumbledore all who witnessed the signing of these documents._

_The lawyer stopped and let the family take in what it has just heard. Lady Sigrid looked around the room and watched as Harry and Draco played on the floor with Charlie._

'_I will now read the last will and Testament of Lily Aurora Katherine Prewett Evans.' The Lawyer stated to those seated before him._

_I Lily Aurora Katherine Prewett Evans prononunce this document as my final wishes. If you are hearing this than either myself or both James and I are gone. Than I share this knowledge with my friends, my sisters in all but blood Cissy, Sarah, Maria, and Colleen you have been the family I wished for especially since the passing of my parents. Severus Snape my oldest friend I hope you find peace and let go the anger that you hold in your heart. I share this with all in attendance I am not a Muggle-Born. I am sorry for the continued deception but I myself did not know till my mother passed on. I am the daughter to Squibs. My father is a member of the Evanstone family and my mother is of the Prewett family. Those two trouble-makers Gideon and Fabian were her nephews. The accountant relative Molly Prewett Weasley always spoke of was my mother, though she was only that for a short time before becoming Nurse, there is more but I will let the surviving family come find you Harry. Yes, I know in my heart regardless of our passing Harry survived especially if you are hearing this statement. _

_To Severus Snape my friend I leave the 'Box.' Yes I have kept it. I know that those words you spoke to me all those years ago on that day would never kill years of friendship we had, despite Sirius Black's urging, I know he is not that bright but he is James' best friend after all. James would have to be to put with him. I also have forgiven you about the prophecy, yes I know about that, and I know you, that is why I forgive you for your part in that event. I trust in you I always have, my father had gave me the dressing down of my life for not forgiving you immediately. I do know that he thought of you as the son he was unable to raise. I also was slightly jealous of that relationship you had, he would have killed your father many times over if he could have freed you from. But he knew that your mother needed you. In the box you will find a final letter he wrote you, I have never read it, but I now know you are the brother of my heart. I love you Severus Prince-Evans, my dear brother. Regarding the prophecy I know you would not have taken that stuff seriously it is the biggest bunch of Hocus Pocus that was uttered. I trust in you to use that brain of yours to figure that the girls and I would not just leave it to one crazy old man to protect us. You know me, we grew up the children of a RAF Colonel, 'always have back ups.' So that is what we did. _

_To Cissy my sister, I am sorry I will not be there for you and the boys. Yes, your having boys, I know I promised I would not tell you, but if your hearing this I want you to know. I know you wished to have another girl, but remember nothing will take Dahlia's place in your heart. Dorian will be the big brother that will watch over you all, I still remember him saying, That he will slay the dragon, to protect his mama and little sister. That is when he asked you name his next brother Draco. The girls will always be with you, I thank you my sister for all that you are and what you've done. Give my love to Draco and the boys. I know Lucius loves you and the children. For now I will say just this, he will find his salvation, but it will be one that he finds on his own. Live your life sister, we all want that for you._

_To Sarah my sister, what you see in that mutt is beyond me. You two will be the protectors of the family as if you are not already. You will be the muscle trains the children how take a punch, but mostly how to get in the first strike. You will love your children, that will give them and all the children the guidence they need to be strong, confident and loving people. Take care my sister and watch over the flock._

_To Colleen my sister, that kept me true to my heart. I know you will give the children the world that most will assume they do not need. You will teach them ability to observe the world around them and find beauty in it all. You will teach them music and the arts, to find beauty in the talents they did not they had. You will give them the focus that they will need to be prepared for the world that will bring danger into their lives. This is what you brought us, my sister is the generation heart and beauty that will guide the children. With all my love my sister._

_To Maria my sister, I trust in you to teach the children how to think before they strike. They will need learn the art of diplomacy who better than a diplomats daughter, who just happens to be a Military genius. I think you can undertstand what I ask of you, so I will not place here in words what tasks you are complete. I will ask to finally follow your heart, it will be needed to heal another. I have known for sometime where you heart lies and what destiny has placed in your path. You will kow what that is when the time comes. Go with my love and blessings._

_To my remaining sisters, I will miss you all and I have faith in you to be there for the children of our sisterhood. To love them, prepare them and teach them who they are and to be proud of that history. I faith in you all my sisters to be there for one and all to protect and look after each other to the best of your abilities. with all my love Your sister Lily_

_Peter Petigrew: I doubt your present if you are still alive, remember this saying. "Hell hath no furry to that of a woman scorned." If you think that a scorned woman is dangerous try a mother who's children have just been attacked, not even the grave will protect you from me._

_That is all my friends and loved ones I will always be with you._

* * *

The stunned silence of the audience was enough for all those in attendance to look around the room and wonder what their friends were thinking. Most of all, how did they know what events would transpire against them? Harry, held on to his Nana as he watched everybody in the room. He could only remember a few people, just his other little friend who shared his room. Harry was soon put on the floor with Draco and they both began to play with their toys and adults were soon forgotten by the two little boys. The boys were soon joined by a strawberry blonde Charlie and another two little boys with dark hair Neville and Theo.

The people in attendance were still in various states of shock both of the demise of the Voldemort and the loss of both James and Lily Potter. The will reading only brought it to the front that they left a beautiful little boy behind. There was vow shared unbeknownst to those in attendance that Harry would know all about his parents and Draco would grow into the man to bring honor to the family name once again.

"Lily wasn't a muggle-born. I just can't believe she would have kept that hidden." Remus asked those sitting.

"It was not just her young Mr. Lupin, we decided that was also to protect all of Rosie's kids not just Lily." A handsome man had spoken up taking a seat next to an equally attractive woman with dark hair.

"Uncle Iggy, what do you mean? So it is true." Sirius asked his unlce Ignatius Prewet whose married to his late father's older sister. Even though Sirius was shocked to see his uncle and aunt present he was going to say something earlier, but a quick jab from an Sarah's elbow and the death glare from Lady Sigrid told keep quiet or else.

"Rose Margaret Montgomery Prewett was my youngest sister and my partner in crime, we were practically twins. We were barely ten months apart. It was devastating to her not just my parents who could not understand why she did not receive her letter."

Ignatius paused given a reassurance from his wife with a squeeze of her hand he continued.

"My parents consulted the one person they knew who might have the answers, their long time friend Magnus Malfoy. Magnus was one of the first to look into the growing squib population. He was the first to realize that there are variations in the disorder. Later Brax would take up his father's work and continue it. But at the time this what he had found out.

All squibs are born with a magical core. This was thought not to be true even now they continue to debate this.

Second, not all squibs are completely with out magic, at least to the same degree as muggles as most of magical Britain believes it to be.

What Magnus came up with was that Rose had an active magical core but for some reason could not use it. She could see magic, witness magic, use magical items but could not use a wand or cast magic spells of any kind with a wand. It was because of this that for some reason that she was not invited to Hogwarts. My parents even considered sending her to France to go to school where she could still learn magic where they had accepted these type of students. She chose to stay here and my parents sent her to the best muggle schools they could find. They would make sure she would have best as their other children."

Ignatius had to pause as it had only been a year since Rose had died and with Lily's death had made this hard on the man.

"The variations of her family are not important, it is the fact there is another Evans child. This time it had been a difficult pregnancy and this child had exhibited accidental magic and a distinct magical condintion from birth, he is a metamorph. Instantly seeing this William placed a call to us, Iggy and your father, Sirius, went to the Hospital and performed the memory charms on the staff. To protect them and both all agreed the baby would be brought to family to raise as neither were sure if the girls would be magical so to prevent any jealousy he was given up. The decision was not reached lightly William and Rose had already lost a son, Billy from a rare magically disease just as he was to begin Hogwarts." Lucretia finished the story of the Evans tale she knew.

"What happen to him, where did he go." Sirius asked.

"That would be me, cousin." Said the handsome auburn haired young man, currentlycolored, "Auror Cadet Phineas Prewett, sir."

"Its okay mum, I was given to the people my birth parents knew would love me know matter the circumstances. My birth mother knew that my mum and father had just suffered another miscarriage that had not been shared with anybody other than your father Orion and Rose. Upon Rose's death I was told the truth and given a letter from both William and Rose, which I later shared with Lily who told me she could not have been prouder to have me as a little brother. So you see Sirius since the prophecy was known, Lily thought it best to keep with the wishes of her parents. She and I could not have had two more loving set of parents than I or she could wish for. What we did was to keep the secret, because who else needed to know." Phynn paused as he sat next to the only mother he has ever known. "Lily suspected as did James that if they were attacked, because of the prophecy, Voldy would go after the entire family. _Voldy_ could not afford a pure-blood family Vendetta Curse to be enacted by any surviving magical family especially if this was directly regarding a prophecy. If _his army_ continued to think Lily's side was thought of as a muggles, this would not only insure the safety of me but allow for some vengeance, that is if he had not disappeared into the unknown."

_**AN: This would be like Hatfields and McCoys crossed with the Royal Families of Europe at the time of World War I. All the royal families of the time are connected through Queen Victoria of England. A Vendetta Curse is considered very Dark Magic as it is a Blood Magic Curse. England considers all Blood Magic Dark and Evil.**_

"Phineas Ignatuis William Black Prewett, as a member of the Black family, me as its head could call upon this curse with you and stripping him of all the family who supported him, namely Bella. She would be unable to fight for him as the curse would strip of her magic if she would fight for him. If Bella would survive the intiation of the curse, I suspect the dark mark would be seen as her siding against the family." Sirius pondered

"It would have also prevented Lucius as my husband from attacking any Black, Prewett or Potter that would result in a similar fate. This would also allow Charlus to openly ally the Potter's with the Blacks and Prewetts. This would have been a disaster to his cause to have a light family and dark family alliance but not only this fact, but also old pure-blood families effectively putting an end to the campaign of blood purity and his fight would have been revealed for what it was, power and killing nothing more." Narcissa stated as concluding her late friends argument for her.

"My nephew is the only Potter male living here in England, other than Harry, the rest of the family left to begin lives away from the United Kingdom as a result of Grindewald and World War II. Most people tend to forget Charlus is the only son of my late younger brother Caspar Potter. The Potter line is not as dead most like to believe." She stated looking directly at Albus Dumbledore who now truly looked ashamed for his near miss step. "All of my fathers brothers and sister left the United Kingdom to begin new lives a take a chance settling new areas. They have expanded the Potter family holdings quite significantly. Raising the children away from here should provide them the safety and anonymity they deserve." Sigrid concluded.

"What, after all this your not going to raise them here." Sirius exclaimed.

"It is not really a matter of their safety but more that Harry will be able to be a normal boy not this boy who lived garbage." She stated holding up a news paper stating that Harry is in hiding, also the same paper that Malfoy boy will seek revenge on those who put his father away. "Just how are these two boys not to mention Charlie to grow up with out all the stares and whispers? We need to prepare them so when they do return for their Hogwarts years the stares and whispers are just nothing but noise and they can truly prepare for _Him_ to return." Sigrid responded.

End Flashback

* * *

The funeral went as planned the small private inturnment of James and Lily next to his own parents and siblings was what they had both wanted. The public funeral went off with the usual pomp that was expected except this time with only Lady Sigrid or few members of the family present. The ministry tried to force Albus to produce Harry, but simply replied he is safe and with family that love him. The house had been demolished as Lady Sigrid had ordered to avoid it from becoming a shrine.

A month following the events of that October, December 1 1981, the ministry had placed a statue in conmemration of Lily, James and baby Harry. After all the speeches and memorial given by Albus, he and the others returned to Crimson Hall only to find it empty of people. The elves gave the message that they would be in contact when settled to those who would be trusted with their new location.

The boy who lived was gone.


	3. The New World

**Chapter 3**

**The New World**

"Mother you can stay as long as you like, all of you. I would love for you to live here by us." Wilhelmina Helena Victoria Potter Malfoy Scott told her mother

"We have the property in Vancouver it is faraway from those in Britain and close to you children that are here. I guess a part of me still comes down to the fact I want my big brothers approval. He meant the world to me and looked out for me as a firstie while he apprenticed under then Defense Professor Nicademus Malborough. Your Aunt Amarah was a Gryffndor prefect. Professor Malborough was Head of Slytherin at the time." She held her daughters free hand while little Harry slept in her arms.

"Mother you did fine raising us, we are just as much Potters as Malfoys to us. As for _her_, Brax thought he loved her, she fooled us all into thinking she was something she wasn't. Uncle Harry and grandfather Stephen made sure we were proud prankster, that the Potter line had a long history to uphold. I thought father was going to have coronary when he got the owl my third year. He simply replied only Potter's get caught, Malfoy's do not and sent me some tips on how to improve the prank."

"Now you understand why I fell for him. He may not have shown it all the time but he loved to pull pranks. He could always make me laugh. Especially when Lucien died, he was hurting too but if he could make me laugh then that made him feel better too."

"Lucien was an Unspeakable mother, and he was betrayed by those who were loyal to Grindewald, the boys will learn this as we all have. Apparently except Lucius." She said with angry tone.

"He learned in the end my love, that is all I can say. I know now that he realizes what he truly sacrificed. I am not sure Narcissa can forgive him but she will make sure that the children will know that their father is paying for the crimes he committed and truly loves them." Lady Sigrid said.

"I am not sure I can forgive him so easily yet either, he was blind to her motives as she was their mother. Lucy has not spoken of Lucius in years and refused go to his trial and they used to be so close for brother and sister. She is definetly not ready to forgive him yet. She misses Brax as much as you and I still miss him." Whilemina mentioned to her mother.

For the family moving and relocating to Western Canada and Northwestern United States was large change for the adults. The children went with every step sometimes Harry had a bad night but they would soon find the three children in bed together not really knowing how they did that. Minerva informed Albus she would be taking a two year leave of absence to get everyone settled and for Charlie to get adjusted with her mother she had hardly seen at this point.

The process seemed to take months, which it did for the home to be ready. The home had to be arranged to house three children, plus the arrival of twins and the triplets. Lady Sigrid and Narcissa would take on primary role for the house and raising the children. Sirius and Sarah had acquired a property next to Lady Sigrid to live when they would eventually relocate to the small community in the Pacific Northwest as well. On the property the Black's had purchased a small farm house already existed that just needed a few upgrades to house the children.

The family while having Christmas Holidays with Wilhelmina Malfoy Scott they had decided to stay on the American side. The connections Canada still maintained with the British could make tracking the family a bit easier. The American side allowed the family to hide with relative ease so they chose a small magical community in the Washington State area. The community of Dragon Bay was a small community of about 3,000 residents. It was primarily a magical community but a few muggle families lived there, but they were not truly muggles as they were Gypsies that had settled in the area in the late 19th century. It also had a strong Native American presence in the area. Dragon Bay was so named because it was the natural breading area for the Pacific Blue Brine Dragon. The town of Dragon Bay has a large research facility that employs about forty percent of the town. The town also has a small Magical University that supports the Research Facility and also has strong concentrations in Native American and Natural (Elemental) Magic Studies. The town was also picked because Philip Malfoy, the son of Lucinda Malfoy, sister of Lucius , was a professor and head of the Natural Magic Department, the youngest . He and his wife had also recently had a son of their own Julian.

The cold winter weather was not enough to keep the families from moving into their new homes at the end of January 1982. Sirius and Sarah had both tendered their resignation to their respective bosses but they were only unemployed for a short time. The both of them were actively recruited by the United States DMI (Department of Magical Intelligence). Unlike their Muggle counterpart the DMI operates both like the FBI and CIA.

The time passed quickly for the family and before they even realized it was now May and Mothers Day Weekend. Narcissa was now one week overdue with the twins and Draco and Harry were constantly telling the twins to hurry up so they could be big brothers. Both boys were now completely inseparable and referred to each other as brothers. Narcissa simply became mum to both and Lady Sigrid became Grandma or simply 'Nana'. Sirius had first began to protest but a few well placed hexes from Sarah was all it took for him. The minute the two of them called him Pappa Padfoot in their 2 year old language only cemented his resolve to protect them all. Any protests that Sirius had been rattling around his brain were quickly forgotten, his pups needed his protection.

This weekend had brought the clan together for not only mother's day but Lady's Sigrid 132nd birthday. It was meant to be a surprise party and it was when the Potter clan had shown up when she was not expecting them. Sirius and Sarah had gone through great lengths to protect the location and individuals who would be in attendance. Those were Lady Sigrid's Aunt Jocelind Potter Prince and family from Australia, Michael Potter and family from Hawaii, and John Potter and family from Vancouver, Canada. John had been to visit already to visit his niece and family. Charlus and Dorea Potter had managed to get out of the United Kingdom safely to attend the family function. It has pleased the Matriarch as her Aunts and Uncles were all she had left of the past. Her own brothers and sister had all passed on but one look at the two little boys and little girl who were playing with various cousins only proved that she had something to continue living and fighting for.

Soon there were shrieks of pain from two vary pregnant women. Both Narcissa and Sarah had gone into labor at the same time. Soon the house was moving furiously into motion to prepare for the now dual arrival. The small children including Harry, Draco and Charlie were moved to another play area to provide distractions. Sirius had to be knocked out by Remus and Severus only commented that mutt clearly got what he deserved, until he was told that he was to be Sarah's birth coach as Lady Sigrid would be for Narcissa. In attendance at the party were 15 healers to help prepare. The family soon overwhelmed the small hospital luckily there were no complications from either woman, but the sadness that Narcissa was feeling was quickly dispelled as the first twin boy was place in her arms Abraxan Severus Black Malfoy was soon followed Cygnus Henry Black Malfoy. The both boys were clearly both very healthy and for that everyone was thankful.

In the next room Severus keeping his friend quite calm and keeping her still. All the time repeating that he was going to pay for doing this to her. Sarah along with Lily had been there for him when his mother died while they were at school in fourth year. It was Remus who had the unfortunate task of keeping calm one Sirius Black. The first cry came from powerful lungs belonging to one Lily Aurora Flynn Black, while she let the world know of her presence her full head of hair that was now constantly changing colors. She was soon followed and equally powerful wail of another full head of black hair, Leopold Romulus Flynn Black appeared to be a normal wizarding child until all the lights blew out in the delivery room. Their were lastly joined by a multi-colored changing haired boy, who would be named Jaime Orion Ignatius Flynn Black. Sirius was let into the room had seen in wife holding their three children, and before anybody flinch Sirius hugged Severus and thanked him. He also asked if both Remus and Severus would be godparents to the three of them.

Before the new larger family could truly enjoy this blessed event, Sirius was informed that the Ministry had put out an inquiry as to the location of one Narcissa Malfoy. The Sirius had learned that the inquiry had come from his mother. The matter was quickly solved when Cygnus told his sister to drop the matter, and He acknowledged Sirius as head of the family of Black. This had angered Walburga Black until the rest of Black family intervened on Sirius's behalf and Walburga had learned information about what had happened to Narcissa and both how Orion and Regulus died at the hands of Voldemort. This had unfortunately caused a complete breakdown. She was sent to St. Mungos long term healthcare wing. It was in this correspondence that Cygnus had told him that Kreatcher had suffered greatly at the hands of Voldemort and that the house elf's affection for Reggie and his promise to him destroy something for him. The news came as a blow to Sirius who had long believed that both his father and brothers were ardent supporters. He did learn that his father was not quite the man he thought, but that Reggie died alone and that Kreatcher had been sent back to secure the item only made Sirius that much more angry with the mad man.

Cygnus was going to be sending Kreatcher with the item and to help him and Sarah with the Children. Sirius did not know what made him do it but he asked Sarah if they could change the name of Leo to Reggie. So the christening of Regulus Leopold Romulus Flynn Black was now known as little Reggie. All Sirius could say was that the little boy seem to like this name much better. With Kreacthers arrival was tough. Sirius apologized and asked him to tell him of his little brothers final act. The item was secured with the research department of the DMI and he introduced to the house elf to little Reggie. It was here that Kreatcher informed him that the resemblance to his uncle was special. That was all the elf would say. To say that elf was happy taking care of the Black children was an understatement. He also quickly became very fond of Sarah who seemed to be always hexing her husband. Draco and Harry quickly became quite fond of the new elf especially since he learned that the two boys considered themselves big brothers to the five new babies.

If it was not known before house elves have a unique ability to understand babies and toddlers. This specially ability as often lead to reasons why so many parents trusted their children to them. The family was still coming to terms to what they had learned in the last few months. Cygnus had sent a note to his daughter that he was proud of her, and that he would make amends to her sister Andromeda. He told her to stay safe and be happy, and to raise his grandsons and little Harry to be proud of their heritage.

The time was continuing to fly by a faster than most could keep up with. Remus eventually made his relocation permenant. There was a large Were-wolf settlement in the mountains of the Pacific Northwest that although the largest population was on the United States side of the border they residents would freely run across both sides. There were many more that identified themselves as Were-beasts. That was a common for many of the native tribes there were guardians of their people. They had long ago came up with a formula that that would permanetly give the individual the ability to retain his human mind and as well as the ability to transform at will. The transformation process of Were-Beasts is not controlled by the moon but its powers did call the packs together, all Were-beasts have a special ability that comes with the Full and New moons.

Severus had to decide to keep a permant room at Lady Sigrid's and had become a regular visitor on holidays. It was during the spring holiday from Hogwarts before that mothers day weekend that Severus was reintroduced to one Maria Elena de Aragon. Maria Aragon was the daughter of General Marco Aragon of the United States Marines and in charge of all Magical Armed forces. He was part of a consultation group to Ministry and member of the Order of the Phoenix. Maria attended Hogwarts with Lily and she is now currently Agent in Charge Southwest Division with the DMI. She was chiefly responsible for the recruitment of Sirius and Sarah Black. For some reason Severus found himself unable to speak when he was introduced to her again. Soon the couple had become inseparable during that time and the first weekend in August 1983 found them at the alter.

"You slick bat you, putting the cart before the broom. I did not think you had in you." Sirius spoke to Severus as entered the room.

Severus stood staring at himself in the mirror. "I do not need to be reminded of that you mutt. We would be getting married regardless of her condition."

"Well as best man, I can only say that, I just come from her room, and she is just as nervous as you are while reassuring everyone regardless of her condition she would be marrying you. Then went on to hex her two brothers, wandless I might add." Sirius spoke.

"I can not believe I let Andrea talk me into getting my nose and teeth fixed. I do not recognize myself." Severus continued to examine appearance scrutinizing every detail.

"Sev you look great, but she did not fall in love with your looks she fell in love with a man who is a third father to eight children running around this place. She looks at you and sees the bravery and loyal friend that spied for the right reason and great personal risk." Sirius said reassuring the groom.

"Those two boys especially look up to you already, and would be lost without you. Let not mention that Charlie wants you to teach her every potion in creation so she can be as good as you and her late father."

He smiled remembering her comment, to teach her to be as good as her father. The fact Sirius was his best man would not have occurred if Sirius had not learned the truth about his brother and father. That had made huge change in Sirius, for the better everyone stated often to remind him.

"Gentlemen, the ceremony is about to begin." Remus calmly reminded.

The procession started with the two three year olds walking side by side. Draco carried the fasting rope and Harry carried the rings. They were followed Narcissa, Collen Stewart, and Sarah who was the Maid of Honor. Maria followed escorted by her father, in full uniform, if not to intimidate then a gentle reminder not to make a run for it. The ceremony went smoothly and only a little late as was a tradition. No wedding should ever start on-time it is bad luck. The couple left on their honeymoon following the reception to Hawaii. The Potter family has a small home on Maui that overlooks a bay where the Humpbacks come during their Migration. This was a gift to them for all the couple has done for little Harry, Draco, and Charlie. The couple were lying back on the private beach watching the young whales practicing their breeching. When Severus heard his name.

"Are you sure you do not want to know the sex of the baby luv." Maria asked

"No, because it does not matter to me, I never thought I would have children of my own."

"I know you cared for Lily very much, and she cared for you but you were headed down a path none of us could follow you on. We just always wanted you to know that you going to be okay. Besides Lily knew I had already developed a huge crush on you." Maria stated placing her hand in his.

"What, your joking." Severus asked.

"Some Slytherin you were, did not even notice the overt flirting." She giggled placing a kiss on his lips.

The Snape's stayed in the new guest cottage between the two properties. The family had been patiently waiting for the arrival of baby Snape the was due any day now. This would come at approximately at 2 am on August 30 1983. The properties awoke in flash as every one gathered up to see what the couple would have. The family waiting in the little lounge of the small hospital when Severus came holding a little bundle wrapped in pink. It was 5pm that afternoon when Xenia Grace Aragon Snape joined her new family. The bat had now become a proud peacock.

"She is beautiful Severus." Sirius said.

"Will you be her godfather?" He asked placing the little girl in his arms.

"I would be honored." Sirius fighting his emotions agreed to.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. All I Needed to Know I learned in Kinder

**Chapter 4**

**All We Needed to Know We Learned in Kindergarten**

**

* * *

**

Harry and Draco were on the path to meet Charlie laughing and shaking hands when the two five year olds were heading back home from Kindergarten. They were quite proud of themselves after three months of kinder they had taken their revenge on their teacher.

"Did you see the look on her face, that was great work brother." Draco told him.

"You were great Drake getting her out the room, she totally fell for it. Serves her right for messing with the Malfoy Brothers." Harry said.

"Serves her right for what?" Said a calm smooth voice.

The boys quickly stopped and looked into the three faces of their fathers, Severus, Sirius and Remus.

"Papa Sev, Charlie got her name on the board after she hexed a boy who pulled her hair." Harry said smoothly, it was the truth, _yesterday_.

"Yeah, he was a mean boy, but Charlie should have acted better she is seven almost eight after all." Draco said.

"So it would not matter that we have been to see Mrs. Tisdale already would it." Remus told them walking up to the two boys.

The boys still not willing to admit anything yet, marauder rule number one, **never admit to anything.** The long standing battle the boys have had

with their teacher only continued to get worse even after their fathers had spoken to her about calling Harry by the name Harry Malfoy and

accepting that as his name. In Pre-Kinder he had refused to answer to anything else other than Harry Malfoy. To him he was Harry James E.

Potter Malfoy, but their Pre-K teacher had indulged the family, since she was Uncle John's former student.

Harry had grown up in a house full of Malfoys and believing Draco was as much his brother by spirit as a much as blood. He knew of his birth

parents and was told stories of their love for him by everyone. That did not matter to a stubborn toddler who point of fact stated.

"Mommy, was his mommy now and she was a Malfoy, so that makes me brothers to Charlie, Draco, Brax, Cye, Reggie, Lily, Jaime, and Xenia." And

Draco jumped up and said, "yes, he is my brother no matter what." They were four and had just entered the Pre-K program.

"We had just told her, that her contract with the school was not being renewed and was being offered an early retirement package and the

papers had been officially filed giving the name change for Henry James William Evans Potter Malfoy, also known as Harry Malfoy." The officia

l adoption of Harry by Narcissa Black-Malfoy AKA Narcissa Black , for professional reasons, was Harry's official new Mother."

"We did it, were legal." Draco jumped up down.

"Yeah, I told you it would work." Harry stated.

"So, about your punishment no Brooms for a month. What do you say Severus?" Sirius asked?

"No, that is a bit harsh my good mutt. A month no Telly." Severus responded.

The boys looking completely devastated at either option realized that they had just admitted to the mayhem at school or at least this last incident.

"No, how about this two weeks no brooms, two weeks no Telly. To be served every other week, one week broom, one week Telly." Remus proposed to the others.

"Great plan Moony. Do you not agree Sev?"

"I agree. Boys your mother is waiting for you with Charlie go and meet her so we can walk home." Severus stated to the boys who were off and running down the path before he could finish.

"Do you think Lily and James would approve of what we did." Sirius asked.

"I know Lily would want her son to be happy, Potter I think would be proud that Harry will surpass him before he even gets to Hogwarts. In the three months since school began they have had to stay after school fifty-two times. They are just five, can we make it to eleven." Severus asked.

"Fifty Three you forgot today and it is not that we have encouraged this you know." Remus making sure that Sev understood nothing was going on behind his back.

"You know I am not even worried about those two, it's the other six I am worried about. Yours is the ring leader, they mimic those two already and they are barely two." Sirius said.

"Are calling my little angel a trouble maker." Sev said grinning.

"YES!" Both Remus and Sirius stated in unison. "What ever plans those boys come up with it is your little one copies them that directs the little

ones efforts. And I am not sure to be proud or ashamed but my Lily is the second in command." Sirius stated shaking his head. The observation of

the two year olds has lead into the writing of many papers written by Narcissa on raising magical children in a non-traditional home and raising

multiple magic children, and many other research studies that have lead her to be a leader in Child Development of Magical Children.

"Well at least they have learned early that the girls will always be in charge." Moony stated.

"I am not so sure I think Brax and Reggie are biding their time." Severus said.

Harry and Draco gladly served the punishment even if they thought it was a bit extreme. That was until their Nana got hold of them again. The first was upon entering the house.

"Boys, come with me. NOW!" In the calm commanding tone that meant they were in big trouble this time.

"Who wants to start?" Both boys said nothing as they quietly took their seats on the couch across from their grand mother Sigrid. "You will answer me. I expect answer from you because you do not want me to get the answer from you." In her calm voice drinking her tea.

"Well you see .." Harry went into is selling used car mode. " And it was totally unfair." Harry concluded.

Lady Sigrid sat there listening to Harry's tale of events with Draco's opinion put in at key points for emphasis. She could barely respond for she

was afraid to have a fit of laughter. Her brother Casper had done something similar to a tutor their parents had hired let alone Wilhelmina had

performed something similar on one Phinneas Black the elder who was her professor at the time in her fist year at Hogwarts, she was in

Gryffndor. Well it was definitely a family tradition.

"Okay for you punishment I want to you to copy from grandfather Horatio's journal his seventh year now off with hooligans." She smiled, as she

knew his seventh with was filled pranks against his cousins and younger siblings. She loved those three men, but they had better not become

more aware her silent influences, if they have not figured out that it is I who has been teaching them all the family traditions. There was a lot

more, than who was born to whom. She mused to herself with a grin, while sipping her tea and reading her brother Casper's journals from they

were children.

* * *

Severus was taking a sabbatical that year because as it turned out Maria was expecting again and was due around late December or January.

Horace Slughorn agreed to substitute that year in for him with the possible invitation to Thanks Giving Dinner to meet young Harry. Sirius and

Sarah had another set of triplets and Sarah vowed to have Sirius fixed, which is still being discussed. Phineas Severus Flynn Black, Aurora Sigrid

Flynn Black and Christina Marie Flynn Black were born on September 1 1985. Which was why Sirius and Severus had been there to monitor the

boys and help more around the compound.

The best part of the last few years was that Remus had found a companion. Sheila Red Cloud was the daughter of the leader of a prominent

Were-wolf clan, Isaac Red Cloud, and Sheila had been teaching Remus the abilities of her people. He now had complete control of mind when he

transformed and was soon gaining the ability at transformation at will. It was clear to everyone that they enjoyed each other's company. The fact

that Remus was dating was only encouraged by the others to remind him that he was no different than anybody else.

The next few months flew by and the family once again found themselves in the waiting room of Dragon Bay Community Hospital. Severus came

out holding two blue bundles. Xavier (Hah-vee-air) Enrique Noel Aragon Snape and Andres Michael Philip Aragon Snape. "It seems that this little

guy," indicating little Andy, "was hiding behind his brother that masked his heart beat and signature. They are going to be identical twins."

The months that followed the twin's birth had Severus discussing whether or not he should leave Hogwarts to help with the children. Narcissa and

Lady Sigrid had already called upon the reserve elves at the Malfoy and Potter properties to help raise the tribe of Hellions that was rapidly

growing. The adults had finally convinced him especially Minerva that Hogwarts needed him. That with out Severus, Slytherin House would not

survive. Although she has said since the birth of Xenia he has mellowed and his teaching style greatly improved, so much so that the number of

O's in both OWLs and NEWTs has increased by sixty percent since he had married. That as Deputy Headmistress she gets these reports, and had

meaning to tell him as such. She had also been meaning to discuss with him taking on another Potions Teacher and ask Severus if he wished to

expand his curriculum to beyond Newt Level potions, and start an apprenticeship program. Similar to the one Lucinda teaches.

The news came as quite a shock to Severus and was speechless by the offer. Until Sirius congratulated him and Remus did he snap out of his

thoughts? Severus' Slytherin students knew he was the best, as especially his older students wanted him to create this program. They could find

no Potions Master that could match his skill or practical applications of potions, to Severus strict criteria in England, but he knew of one in the

States. He asked Ofelia Hinojosa Aragon, his sister-in-law, married Col. Ramon Aragon, Commander of the Southern Division of the United States

Magical Armed forces based out of San Antonio, Texas. The students' were signing up faster for NEWT Level Potions. The dreaded Potion Master

was not yet the favorite teacher but his classes were becoming the students' favorite. Severus looked forward to this project and all the

possibilities. It was on one of these late night sessions when one or more of the children had gotten sick and was quickly going through tribe all

at once, were asleep that a very bewildered Remus Lupin came in.

"Severus do you have a minute?" Remus asked.

"Sure, your not having any side effect of that formula are you?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. He had been trying to convince Sheila to let him look at the formula.

"She's pregnant." Remus blurted.

"Sheila, surely." He questioned, but look on Remus's face said it all. "Remus, I suppose she is not worried. Her people do not have the problems or

beliefs as back home. Draco and Harry have played with children from her clan since they were two. They have been in class with them all this

time as with Charlie. What are you worried about?" Severus pressed.

"I do not love her like you love Maria or Padfoot does Sarah. I care for her quite a bit, it just made me realize that she is not _the_ one." Remus said.

"Oh, is that all." Severus got the reaction he wanted. "Look, I suppose she has no interest in marrying you either, does not mean you will not love

this child any less, either of you. You are surely not the first male in history to have a child out of wedlock and not love the girl. How far along is she?" Severus continued.

"She said about eight or nine weeks. But yeah she does not want to marry me either." He smiled to Severus. "She told me that I will find the one who will be my mate for life, as she his still waiting for hers."

"This child of yours Remus will be loved by his many cousins, will have the family and support you had." He told as clasped his shoulder

The thought of an illegitimate child now gone from the talk Remus and Sheila did everything that was expected of them. The children were an army

of trouble from one moment to the next. A few months later they were joined by Michael Orion Red Cloud Lupin, who was the biggest baby of the

bunch at 9lbs 9oz. The very healthy baby boy was the apple of his parent's eye.

The time had began passing quickly Remus had been helping raising Michael with Sheila in his little cottage they kept on Sirius and Sarah's

property quietly called Moony's Den. They raised the boy as part of two packs, her pack that ran in the forests in nearby mountains and his pack

that ran over the vast property near Dragon Bay. Second six children were now affectionately called the Crew. As for wrecking crew, this group

used their accidental magic, which did not seem like accidents, to cause destruction in their wake, only to laugh and giggle at the sight of the

parents clean the messes with magic. They especially got a thrill out of watching the prank wars of Harry, Drake, and Charlie. Not to be outdone

the Six-pack mimicked them to a frightening detail. Especially the compound now had new residents, on the property. The Brine Dragons, have

expanded their territory from the estuaries to the family compound. The compound had become their hatchery and nursery. Mostly because there

was an estuary on the property that extended into all parts of the property had now been reclaimed by the Dragon pod. The researchers

speculate that is because that properties surrounding the estuaries is now owned by magic users plus the heavy, protection wards placed on the

properties had attracted the dragons residents and not just for the breeding seasons. The dragons seemed to have bonded to the family. This

intrigued not only the researches but Lady Malfoy as well. She recalled prophecy told in a song, from her youth, that was old even then about the

return of a Clan of Sky Warriors, Witches and Wizard who were bonded to great beasts of the sky, that was to smite their enemies. She kept this

to herself for now. She did not want to alarm the family just yet.

So now on a warm spring day, Lady Malfoy took her tour of the compound to observe her family in their daily lives it was Saturday, the first

weekend of the spring Recess for the kids. This also helped pull her thoughts together as she used the time to count heads, you could say. Her

fist observation came from her bright little star. This will be an interesting situation she thought to herself.

"Hey Reggie," who was toddling along with their party color Cocker spaniel after him, "what are you and Snuffles up to."

"Nothing Daddy." In his little toddler voice way, sat done next to his dad to watch TV. While Snuffles carefully cleaned up the fallen snacks on the ground.

"Nothing, huh." Sirius tapped a bracelet that all the parents were now wearing to indicate trouble is coming. "Who do you like, in this match, the

Timber Wolves or the Coyotes?" Two American quidditch teams who were playing on the modified television allowed Father and son to sit

watching the game knowing that his son was the distraction for what purpose they would all find out.

Severus saw the stone light up on wrist and instantly knew this was going to be bad. It was a weekend and the children had a lot of free time

coming up. Severus and Charlie finished their potion quickly more quickly than he would have normally.

"Uncle Sev, to her they were all uncles but with the boys she called them Pappa, they are up to something aren't they?" Charlie asked.

"I do not know what you mean?" he politely told his best student even though she was only 9.

"My brothers their up to something I know it?" With that she turned to find them.

"That is her mother's daughter." He smirked as Charlie quickly left the potion lab. And he left to go find Sirius.

Severus found Sirius and Reggie watching Quidditch on the TV. "Mind if I join you two?"

"Need to go Daddy." Reggie said. Who quickly slid off the couch and tried to get Snuffles attention, which only slowed him down in his escape.

"No, why don't you stay with me and your Uncle." Sirius said holding Reggie back. Two-year-old knew in instant that he was done and sat back

next to his dad and uncle. Oddly enough he soon forgot what he was supposed to do and began cheering along with his father and uncle about

the game.

In another part of the property Harry and Draco were putting the final touches on their prank against Mrs. Temple and now taught second grade,

whom taken over for Mrs. Tisdale after Winter Break because her husband wanted to travel because of his own retirement. Plus if the reason was

just because they could, plus a group of fourth graders who were picking on the younger students.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Charlie told her little brothers.

"Nothing!" They both shouted as they turned around.

"The both of you back to the house now, and who did you use to help pull this off. Let me guess Reggie and Brax." The looks on their faces even

though only minute twitches Charlie cold tell. "MOVE NOW." She commanded. "And don't even think about pranking me, you will only get worse in

return and you know it." They both flinched as they remembered her last revenge against them, but that still would not stop them from their

attempt. Charlie only smirked she was and already thinking of her revenge for the boys' inevitable attempt, they were boys after all. Charlie made

her way back to the house to find Brax with Mama Cissy reading a story to him.

"I not do anything." Brax looked up at the sight of Charlie. And took off with his book from his spot next to his mother.

"That proves it." Charlie said.

"Don't worry dear, we were ready." Cissy gave her hug. "Go wash up for lunch and round up the Hellions."

"Okay Mama Cissy." Charlie responded.

"Sweet heart, you will make your parents very proud of you." Lady Sigrid stated to her granddaughter as she put down her cup of tea and copy of Narcissi's most recent work to be published that she was carrying during her walk.

"She has his smile." Cissy stated to the grand lady.

"She will break a lot of hearts, and a lot noses." Sigrid said of her grand daughter.

The speed of the time seemed to fly by over the next few years. The boys continued their reign of terror at Dragon Bay Elementary, all schools in

the city were a blend of both magical and muggle requirements for the State of Washington. The children played and grew in up in a strangely put

together extended family that secured the happiness of the children first.

The day finally came when it was time to return to England for at least one member of the family. Charlotte Victoria Sophia Mcgonagall Malfoy had

received her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The children had not taken well to the thought of Charlie leaving the

compound, accidental magic was flying fast and furious and it was hard to pin point who's was who's. The two boys who have been her little

brothers were the hardest to console, especially Harry since it was often her calming presence at night that had helped a great deal when they

were younger. It would be all of theirs first trip back to the England to get her supplies and see Charlie off on the express.

It was while they were in the bookstore that the boys realized who they were. They were under a glamour, Harry, Draco, Narcissa while the twins

did not need one, as they both resembled Potters and Blacks and not Malfoys. The boys stumbled across books and articles that told of the 'Hero

' boy-who-lived and the next Dark Lord out for revenge Draco Malfoy. The boys had become upset and went to their mother to demand the store

stop selling lies. This had almost blown their cover till Severus was able to calm them and remind them this is why they now live abroad and they

new the truth as well the rest of the family. The rest of the time in the alley went off with little problems.

Charlie, however gazed upon the red headed twins with immediate knowledge of who they were they were Weasleys. The twins looked like first

years, she thought there was supposed to be a Weasley starting with her, but a pair just what she needed a challenge. She took a page from her

Papa Sev; "Do you even think you can pull off those potions required for those pranks without losing an eye yourself. Besides you'll never get them past your mother." She said in her superior tone.

"What do you know?" the Boys said in their usually tandem. She was about to counter when she a female voice shouts Charlie. Thinking it was her mother she went to the voice.

"Professor, You called." A red headed came up to her.

"You called mother, I am not ready yet." Charlie answered.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I did not know you were here as well. Charlie I would like you to meet my daughter Charlie. Mr. Weasley is a member of the

Gryffindor Quidditch team he is our seeker and an excellent pupil, is older brother William is to be our Head Boy this year. I do apologize Mr.

Weasley I did not mean to bother your shopping."

"That is okay Professor, I did want to thank you for the position as Seeker and Captian." Charlie Weasley said.

"You are most welcome. Charlie, the boys had to go outside they found some articles that upset them so it will be just us and the twins. Sirius and your aunt and the hellion tribe went with them."

Charlie Weasley had observed this interaction between mother and daughter he had never seen his head of house act so less than a stern teacher had.

"Auntie Min, Charlie look what we found it's a book about quidditch with pop-ups" the two excited boys asked in tandem and shared sentences "Can we get it?".

"My brothers do that to. I bet there a handful." Charlie said.

"We're not a hand full."

"We're incorrigible."

"That you are, Brax, Cye this Charlie Weasley a student in my house at Hogwarts."

"Wow, we can't wait to be in Gryffindor, Mom says were a sure in for that house." They both answered never really understanding why the family

thought it was so odd that they would choose that house before they even really new about the school. Finally Charlie heard the bellows of Molly

Weasley, where they joined by the rest of the Weasley family were she met Percy who would be a third year this coming fall. Percy Weasley did

not quite match up to his older brothers as seemed quite fastidious and very bookish compared to the others. He most certainly was less jovial

than Fred and George as they were introduced to their future head of house and her daughter who was wearing a smirk that was clearly taught

to her by Severus, as way on how best on Honor her Father. The twins soon learned form the other twins that Charlie was mad cool about

pranks, the whole family is, this information would lead to the eventual prank war of the first years, they twins will have competition from cousin

Pollux and Casper. This would set the twins on the record to best the Marauders and Charlie Malfoy would prove only Potter's get caught, but her

head of house was not so easily fooled.

The family stayed with different people. Lady Malfoy, Narcissa and the boys stayed with Grandfather Cygnus and Grandmother Drue. Minerva and

Charlie stayed with members of the Mcgonagall clan, Sirius, Sarah and his Army stayed with Uncle Iggy and Aunt Lucy who were slightly

overwhelmed with the six-pack and the crew but thrilled all the same.

Harry and Drake found their Grandfather to be a most willing accomplice in pranking members of the Black family that had come to visit while

during their stay. There were a few family members who had refused to acknowledge Cissy and boys, or Cygnus, they were sent gentle

reminders by Howler from one Sirius Black. Sirius made it clear he would not disown them from the family but he would cut off their funds from the

Black vaults and he also stated 'he would bring upon them a reign of terror so fierce their would be no place for them to hide'. Hitting their pocket

books would hurt but it was the tone Sirius used that scared them the most. They never understood Sirius Black until that moment; to him it was

family that should have been important, not bloodlines in that family. Keeping the family together will strengthen tradition, but most of all Sirius believed in Pure Magic. That magic is neither Good nor Evil it is in the heart of the Witch or Wizard that makes them true magical beings. Kreacher's tale of how his brother had died and his father's murder that brought home the point to him.

This year the boys had two birthdays one in the states and one in England. The party was big event amongst family and friends. Some other

children were invited Neville Longbottom, plus his younger siblings Jack, Gryffin, and Lyla. When Alice had become pregnant with Jack she retired

from the Auror corps and started a security firm which many retired Aurors and Unspeakables work for her providing private security. Frank, has

become a Senior Auror, much like a sergeant in the police, and has become a most renowned officer in recent years for catching the elusive Roban

Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. who had escaped custody while being transported to Azkaban.

Also attending the party were Daphne, Aurora, Melody, Brian, and Timothy Greegrass. These were the children of Colleen Stewart Greengrass another of core group of Lily's friends. Collen and Adam Greengrass had also taken his sisters boys Theodore and Edward Nott. Mary Greengrass Nott who was trapped in bad betrothal that cost her life shortly after Edwards birth but following Lily's death, her husband, a deatheater tried to make an escape taking the boys with him. She held him off but at her life's cost. The boys have become very close to their uncle and call him father and the others brothers and sisters. This helped bond the children, as Harry and Drake knew they would have allies when they returned.

The true test would be when the Weasley and Prewett family arrives. This is the part where Lily's true lineage would be revealed. Phinn would still be kept hidden, but it would still be part of the emergency plan earlier conceived. The party was held at Crimson Hall, and would be the reintroduction of Cedrella Black Weasley to her family. The intermingling of the children went well until Molly saw the sign, 'Happy Birthday Harry and Draco Malfoy'. The unfortunate thing was she said something next to Lady Sigrid and Cedrella Weasley.

"This can not be allowed, Harry should not be a Malfoy." Molly said with a bit disdain. "This is a disgrace-" She was cut off by her mother in law.

"Margaret, that is enough! You have insulted our host, myself, and your own family." Cedrella Weasley stated, the lady had not lost a step, her husband may be gone but she was still a Black.

"Mother, you can not mean you approve." Molly continued.

"Margaret Anne Serena Prewett Weasley, you will watch your tongue you stupid child. You know nothing of what you speak and continue to disgrace those present not just yourself but all of your family." Ignatius Prewett had enough.

Molly began to stand up to her uncle when the hand of her husband forced her to sit. Arthur as did many of the other males had headed to where the women were seated under the tents while the children played on lawns out of hearing range, luckily. This had also gotten the attention of the other Prewett clan that were in attendance, including all of his brothers and sisters save two, Rose and Philip (Molly's Father). Tessie, Issie, Garrett, and Brian all with their wives and husbands gathered around to watch Molly defend her mouth.

"You have been over indulged for far to long Margaret, Harry is Rosie's grandson." The gasp from his siblings was all it took for them to realize that they too let their own prejudices keep them from their sister. Rosie married another squib by the name of William Evanstone or Evans as he changed his name. Lily Prewett Evans was her daughter and her second magical child. Their first was their son William or Billy died of a rare magical disease before he even got to attend Hogwarts, it was the same disease that little Timmy died from." Iggy new this stab at her heart would only hurt a bit, but if she did not learn he would have to twist that knife.

"How dare you –"

"Molly, he was my son too, you have talked me into trying to forget my own son. I will not stand for it anymore." Arthur was fuming; he indulged his wife to help with his own grief.

"Arthur, but I just –" Molly began but was cut off when her Aunt Tessie began to speak.

"How many of us have lost children who were nothing more than infants or children, and we do not let their memory be forgotten, I am ashamed to call you family." Tessie said. Tessie and her husband Henry Casselton have lost four of their five children only one has survived to adulthood, and recently had a son of his own, very healthy.

"Arthur take her home we will take the children tonight, son let her grieve for not just Timmy but Gideon and Fabian I suspect she truly has not yet grieved their loss." Ella Weasley, as she had been known to her family and friends, said to her son. They departed the family hoping that Molly will grieve properly this time.

Iggy and Lucretia had shared their memories with the Prewett family of Rosie and her family. They did not realize how much they had all missed their sister and realized they did exactly what their parents asked them not to do, and that was forget her. As by some unseen force both Harry and Phinn had shown up to the Prewett Clan. They both had sat unnoticed listening to tales of the Rosie and her children.

"I wish I knew her, thank you Uncle Iggy." Harry said launching himself at his uncle.

"You are most welcome my boy." Iggy said rubbing his head.

"Your Rosie's too aren't you?" Tessie asked but more making a statement quietly to the nephew she had great respect for.

"Yes, Aunt Tessie. I did not always know, but we did visit often and I knew Lily at school we just kept the sibling bit to ourselves." Phinn.

"Tessie, I know better than ask how you do that after all these years. Rosie and Bill did not know yet if both daughters would be magical, and because of Phinn's unique ability he would have had a difficult childhood in the muggle world. So they gave him to us." Iggy was about to explain further.

"Iggy, you do not need to explain to us. We know that you and Rosie were as close any two of us. You kept the promise to mother and father we can only be thankful that you did. I guess I know I feared that if people found out about them, they would have been targeted by you-know-who. I know I could not have lived with myself then, but I should have been braver and more loyal to my family." Brian said to his family.

"Brian you never forgot her luv, you chose the name Rosemarie for our first daughter. To me that is the proof you have always thought about your sister. You also told me that you would name or first daughter Rose or some variation from the beginning." Calah Evanstone Prewett reminded her husband. "I also know Uncle William would be very proud of his children and grandchildren. My father often speaks of his brother and that he missed him often."

"Calah, you knew about Harry, and Phinn." Brian asked his wife.

"I suspected about Phinn, when he was little he reminded me of Pictures of my Uncle when they were children. We had gone to Billy's funeral as well. I remember Aunt Rosie being devastated, holding onto his Hogwarts letter. I remember that we only visited a few times, Uncle William had asked to keep contact down to protect us all, not just them." Calah told the family.

"So you see Harry, you have all the family in the world, who will be there for you. And we could not be happier that you are happy. Both your grandparents on your mother side would be proud that you can call yourself family to the Malfoys, which you are, but that is beside the point. Narcissa is your mother in all the ways that Lily and James and William and Rosie would want. Always remember that." Giving him a hug, "if you want I can call the rest of your family."

"I would like that very much." He told her.

"Okay I will take care of it. You go play, it is your party go have fun." Calah said to him

"Alright Aunt Calah." He said and dashed off.

"He has the Evanstone, eyes I wonder what else he can do from our side." Calah asked.

The Evanstone family arrived to Crimson Hall with the flourish they have been known for. The family is often considered Grey because of their stance on magic issues. They have remained neutral through many conflicts except one they side against Grindawald. The family is also the largest supporters of the Arts and Music in the UK. And Europe. Harry discovered that his grandfather was the youngest with three surviving siblings. They were Owen Evanstone and his wife Amanda Bones parents of three boys and one girl, and Joan Evanstone and her husband Vincent Wood parents to three boys and two girls, and Vincent Evanstone with his partner Michael White parents to four boys. Harry and Draco were instantly drawn to one Luna Evanstone Lovegood grand daughter of Owen. She was a little out there, but she had fun with the boys who happily included her in everything. The family had just grown and Harry was the happiest he had ever been. He knew James and Lily put this together for him and to remind him that he will always have family. This was because the nightmares had returned of that night in October. He knew that he would not be having that nightmare tonight.

The day came for them to wish Charlie off. He told his mom that he did not want the glamour that day. So he walked on to that platform with his family amongst whispers and looks he did not even hear. He cried a bit when they had to say good-bye as did Drake, but told her they would see her at Christmas. The boys saw of few of their cousins and wished them off with a hug as well. And now it was time for them to head home to America.

Charlie continued to excel at Hogwarts, and had brought many points to her Ravenclaw Family. She could not believe the two years had gone so quickly. The boys were coming although she missed them very much she also knew that the two of them were going to be trouble with a capital T. She looked forward to the British communities reaction to the boys return, because she knew one would be welcomed a hero and the other be welcomed as a villain. Most of all Charlie knew that the two would stick together and take their revenge on everybody and anybody, they were brothers. She also knew the moment the two of them wished to go back to the states prophecy or not, nothing or anybody could keep them there in England. She knew her grandmother is waiting for the day that somebody pushes to far. She continued daydreaming as she looked out her window of her dorm over the Hogwarts grounds; her second year was drawing to a close.

She had arrived home to a mass wave of hugs from hyper kids, newest members were Tatiana and Tomas Snape born just a few months ago just in February and a month later to the day, an oops was born on March 2nd, Fabian Ignatius Sirius Flynn Black joined the crew. Charlie recalled when they found out that Sarah was pregnant.

FLASHBACK

"I thought we got you fixed." Severus said hitting him on the back of the head.

"I was not letting anyone near my bits with a wand." Sirius said completely shocked that his friends would think so, till all the adults were rolling on the floor laughing.

"You people are weird." Harry said. "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"Phoebe if it's a girl or Fabian if it's a boy." Sarah said. "I worked with Fabian Prewett a lot and my grandfather was named Fabian Ten Bears."

Charlie greeted her family in turn and welcomed back Mama Minnie and Daddy Sev, who both turned into lovable parent mode almost immediately. Two of Hogwart's most stern professors who were not known for smiling could do nothing but smile especially as they held the newest members.

The next day on the beach, the family played and had their annual beach blanket BBQ, the boys could not stopping talking about this British girl they met at the International Mozart Music Festival. This year both Harry and Drake both competed in the youth division. Harry competed on Violin and Drake on Piano. They had met this girl Hermione Granger, who was also competing on Violin fortunately not the same piece as Harry. It was during a practice that she had complimented Harry on his technique when they began discussing at length and commenting about others. Drake had called the two 'bunches of know it all's, until he started commenting about the other piano players style. When Harry and Hermione started to laugh at him then began to laugh with them. It was soon after they began playing around and improvising with each other in one of the practice rooms.

"So who is this girl, Herminny (purposely butchering her name) I keep hearing about." She teased them while building sandcastles with little ones.

"She is not a girl, she's Hermione." Drake said.

"She plays violin, she's a muggle though and her parents are dentists." Harry said, " She had been playing for as long as we have. Her father plays French horn and her mother the Cello."

"Her parents are coming to Seattle for a Dental Conference in July after the fourth. She just wrote us an email on our new Prodigy account." Drake told her. "Mom says they will think about inviting her and family up for a day but that depends upon the amount of peewee magic." Draco explained.

"Hermione Granger, did you say boys." Mama Minnie asked.

"Yes, she is a lovely girl and her parents are very nice as well. Why do ask Minerva?" Cissy asked.

"I believe she will be asked to attend Hogwarts with the boy's class, she is listed as a muggle-born. I will check my books, of letters that was generated for that year if she is on it then we can introduce her early and she can visit with boys." Minerva stated.

"Does that not violate the Ministries Laws." Severus asked.

"Severus you of all people should realize that we are not in Great Britain, and they cannot have a say if the family finds out about magic while on Holiday in another country." Minerva stated.

"Why Minerva I did not know you had it in you." Severus said.

The weeks went by and boys communicated with their new friend via their new computer could not wait for her to arrive. Especially now since they found out for sure that she was on Mama Minnie's list. The plans had changed when the boys with approval from their parents had invited the Grangers to celebrate their birthday and that Hermione could stay with them while the Dr. Grangers attended their conference. The invitation was accepted and the family would meet at the airport to pick them up. The boys sat in the back talking about all the new things they could share because they were sure Hermione would pick it up faster than they could imagine. Little did Harry and Drake know that with her friendship they would be sending the British Magical World a message that a storm was coming?

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hands Across the Sea**

**

* * *

**

The plane landed smoothly while a small girl jumped up the moment the plane had stopped at the gate. She gathered her things quickly and

looked impatiently at her parents for taking to long. Her parents Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Granger were dentists and going to be attending a denta

l conference on children's dental health around the world. While commonly referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the United Kingdom the United

States chooses to call them Dr. and Dr. Granger. This is how they were processed when they arrived at the Customs Terminal that processed their

passports. They knew their daughter did not have many friends' back home but the quick friendship that developed between her and the two

brothers astounded even them. The two boys although appear different as night and day were not put off at her attitude but seemed to share

bit of a know it all mentality as well. The boys she was warned could be and often are very mischievous. Their mother had started on them on

music lessons early then planned to quell some of that, and it worked for the most part. During their time at the music festival they had were

even able to get Hermione to break a few rules. This was something they feared for her as should could rely to heavily on what rules there were

. Hermione often hid behind them because those rules could protect her, but with the boys she did not need that protection they were each other's protection.

As soon as the exited the terminal the spotted the boys holding a large sign that said 'Welcome Granger Family'. Hermione was off in a flash and

quickly started chatting with the boys about her flight and everything that has happened since flying out of London.

"Jean, Thomas I would like to introduce Minerva Mcgonagall she and her daughter also live with us." Narcissa said.

"It is pleasure to meet you all, We have discovered with experience that it is best to try to maintain a schedule for traveling this far west from London. We were thinking taking you all out for quick meal then heading to our home." Minerva explained.

The Grangers agreed and they headed to the car through the Magical Transportation Terminal where they usually parked when coming to the airport. It was while going through the halls that Hermione noticed the peculiar sign.

"Look at the Sign Daddy while giggling." Hermione pointed.

"What about it sweetheart." Thomas asked.

"It says to secure all Magical items. What Magical Items could they mean."

"Well let see, Secure all Magical Items to prevent accidental discharge during transportation and it list some items here, like Time-Turners, Potions Containers, and such. That is cute to help make children more at ease." Thomas said.

"What sign, I do not see a sign." Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah one time Harry forgot to keep his .."

"Drake, that's enough. You can see the sign Thomas." Narcissa asked.

"Sure, there all over the place." He pointed to various signs around their location.

"What signs I still do not see what you're talking about." Jean asked.

"Do not worry about Jean, will talk about over lunch." Narcissa said grabbing her hand and moved the party forward.

The group loaded up and headed to pizza place that had a large arcade and play areas for kids. While the kids went off to play before the food

had arrived. The explanations came with quick; "your daughter is a witch." The shock was even greater when they realized that Thomas Granger

was a great great grandson of Phineas Black. The realization that his Grandmother was Madelyn Potter Black sent everyone up on his or her feet.

Narcissa just began to laugh, as did Minerva while the Grangers looked at them confused. They two women shared a look that told them they

would share the last secret with the man when they finished eating. The food arrived and the kids dove into the food, the parents ate a little more subdued. Finally it came down to tell the little girl what her future would hold.

"Hermione, we would like to talk to you." Thomas told his daughter.

"What is it Daddy, nothing wrong is it? Hermione asked.

"I guess there is now way to say, it just right. Sweetheart, your—" he stopped when he was beat to the punch by a couple of very exited boys.

"You're a Witch!" Harry and Drake shouted at the same time. "Your magical just like us." They continued in tandem.

"I knew it!" Hermione screamed and began asking the boys questions even demonstrated some wandless ability which Harry admitted Drake could do better than he could, but only because Drake practiced Harry did not.

"I guess that answers and solves some problems does it not." Thomas said holding his wife hands realizing that their daughter was special and was not phased but anticipated something like this.

"Boys, Boys, can we finish the discussion before people start to realize your floating salt shakers around the table. Do you want to know how Hermione is magical?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, how are they magical mom?" The boys answered in tandem again.

"Well, it turns out that Mr. Grangers grandmother was a witch, of some reputation actually. According to Mr. Granger she died just after Hermione was born." She stated.

"Oh, He didn't get her did He." Harry asked.

"No, he did not. There is a possibility that they maybe related to us." Narcissa knowing fully that they were did not want to scare the couple too badly. "Let's head home and introduce them to the rest of the family."

The family made the short drive to the family property that overlooked the water. The Grangers look at the vast property 'thinking my god how rich are they'. The kids took off at run to the house, which on the outside seemed modest but it was large easily over 4000sqft. Thomas began to unload the luggage when Minerva stopped him.

"It is the little things, that pay off at times." She said with a flick of her wand the all the luggage was out of the car and up to the house.

"I guess this I should get used to." Jean said as they watched the luggage float to the house of head.

They came in to the living room of the house on the first floor, where they came into the middle of the introductions.

"This is our grandmother Sigrid Malfoy, and our Aunt Madelyn Black." Harry said but did not get very far when the Thomas interrupted him.

"Gran!" Was all that got out of Thomas mouth before he fainted?

"I was hoping this would go better." Narcissa stated as she levitated Thomas to the couch.

"Well, I sure was not expecting this. You knew, didn't you, I always new marry Brax would twist your already twisted sense of humor. Father always said that Uncle Stephen had the twisted humor also." Maddy Potter Black Granger

"Well cousin if you would have left that Ravenclaw tower or the library more often you would have probably had a bit more fun." She teased her.

Through all the chaos it was Hermione that bounced back the fastest. She moved to have a seat next to her Great Grandmother.

"You're my great Gran, I know because I have seen pictures of you holding before you went away. I found your spell book when we went to clean

grandfather's house when he died, a couple of years ago. He had a heat attack if you did not know, while he slept. They told us it quick and he

did not suffer. I could understand it and I found a photograph of you in the 1930s of you and it was moving. I also found a journal of your from

your school days at Hogwarts. I guess grandfather wanted to keep some things of yours to remember you."

Nobody had noticed the silence in the room, but it was there as Hermione connected with her Great Grandmother. Thomas had woken up and

watched the exchange with his wife and remembered talks similar he had with her when she would ask how his day had gone. Hermione had

reached into her back and pulled out the journal and the photograph tucked between its pages.

"Thank you, but you keep them. Your grandfather kept them because I told him to, we wanted you to have them. You were meant to find them if

he could not give them to you. I am sorry he did get to tell you. I guess it was as he said I should not have doubted his gifts. Tommy are you feeling better." She indicated to her now awakened grandson.

"Gran, your alive. You left me and you left father. How could you?" He started to want to rant some more when he realized that she looked younger. "Wait you look younger."

"I am only 80, how old am I supposed look my love." Grinning she had applied glamour to make her appear to age normally as a muggle. The room was awash in laughter at his sudden realization that this was another side to magic he would have to get used to.

"I left because there was a madman loose in the magical world, and was hunting down members of our family specifically. It was safer for you all if

I left, and safer for Hermione if her magical appeared to a fluke, than by heredity. Your father came up with the plan, when a wizard cousin he was

close to was killed by another cousin." She said in her guarded tone but one that said she was very glad to see them.

"I am sorry." He told her as they embraced.

The family embraced their long lost cousins and explanations of how they were related. It was also realized just how far Bellatrix Black Lestrange

was going while furthering the cause for her master. It was then that narcissi realized just how far Bella could have gone, she would have gone after Andey, her own sister.

Madelyn Serena Potter Black was born to Phineas Black and Serena Potter. Phineas Black, who was blown off the Black Family Tree by a slightly

crazed Walburga Black, he was not officially disowned by his parents, it was because she was married to Orion Black that she could do that in the

first place. Madelyn was born to Horatio Potter and Josephine Abercrombie. She was Lady Sigrid First cousin, Maddie was the youngest child an

oops, as lady Sigrid recalls her grandfather saying. It was because of Serena's birth that gave hope to her brother and his wife that would someday have children. There was almost fifty years difference between her father and Serena.

The Potter Clan was not as gone as some would like. When it was revealed to Minister Cornellius Fudge that the Potter Family would reclaim its

seat in the Wizengamot he knew many of plans would now fall under great criticism. He had grown quite used to his power, now he had the

Americans looking into his affairs as to why it was still not safe for Harry Potter to return to England. For now he would have to wait for the return of the Boy Who Lived.

**End Chapter 5**

**8 Page**


End file.
